Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery cooling system and method for cooling the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An energy storage system is an apparatus for storing electrical power when demand is low and for consumption of the stored electrical power when the electrical power demand is high, which improves energy efficiency and stability of an electrical power system. Due to its favorable characteristics, there is an increased demand for smart grids and new types of energy as well as effectiveness and stability of electrical power systems.
In an energy storage system having a parallel connection of trays each including one or more batteries, when one of the trays is detached during a charging or discharging process, the energy storage system can break down due to a high current flowing through the remaining trays or a voltage difference between the trays.
An energy storage system can include a number of battery cells that are repeatedly charged and discharged. Accordingly, the battery cells can have low efficiency due to heat generated from the battery cells so that it can be difficult to manage the energy storage system. Therefore, research is being conducted on cooling systems to cool energy storage systems.